First Constellation
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: El mundo tuvo un pequeño colapso cuando Adam se enamoró por primera vez. La descubrió en el verano de sus doce años, en la pradera. Señalaba a las estrellas tempranas en ese atardecer que rápidamente se convertía en ocaso, enseñándoles a leer el universo a través de las constelaciones. [Pareja Crack] [AnathemaNewton] [CrowleyAziraphale]


_**First Constellation**_

_**Capítulo Único.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman****_, _**_así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

El mundo tuvo un pequeño colapso cuando Adam se enamoró por primera vez.

Era de esperarse, porque era humano-parte de-, y la naturaleza llama.

La descubrió en el verano de sus doce años, en la pradera. Señalaba a las estrellas tempranas en ese atardecer que rápidamente se convertía en ocaso, enseñándoles a leer el universo a través de las constelaciones.

Vestía con un ridículo conjunto de franela a cuadros, con botas de cuero sintético y unos lentes de armazón grande, redondo y tosco. Con el rostro salpicado de pecas morenas y lunares como planetas repartidos en la constelación esparcida por su cara.

Ella le sonrió con esos dientes lineales, anormalmente grandes y Adam terminó de caer.

Anathema Device y su excentricidad había flechado por completo el joven corazón del _ex _anticristo.

Ella, con esa cara salpicada y esos ojos grandes del color de la nutela.

Porque…a pesar de la particular forma de su rostro, Anathema era bonita.

Y esa era la Anathema de su descubrimiento.

La aferrada muchacha ecologista y anti capitalista que ya conocía se había transformado con ese efecto de pato feo de las películas de la tele, en un hermoso cisne. Y ella no había movido un solo dedo ni dejado de ser como era.

Todo estaba en los ojos de Adam y la forma en que la miraba.

Porque si siempre había sido interesante lo que decía, ahora era doblemente interesante. Y su cabello enmarañado había pasado a ser un nido de arañas. Arañas tejiendo telarañas negras y lustrosas. Hasta sus dientes inusualmente grandes, lucían agradables en ella.

Muchas veces se quedó dormido soñando con la constelación girando por su cara.

Y entonces un día comenzaron las mareas.

Olas gigantes azotaron las costas de Inglaterra, el Golfo de Girolata se sumergió y un par de _tsunamis_ estuvieron cerca de llegar a las costas de Japón, sin embargo, en el cielo, una noche los astrónomos descubrieron una nueva constelación, asombrosamente cercana a la que sin saber por qué, fue bautizada como _Adria_, estando a nada de llamarse _Ansthema_.

Sin embargo, mover las estrellas trae consecuencias y mucho más crear toda una constelación.

El cambio en las mareas trajo una lluvia torrencial que ni su amor por su buen y pequeño Tadfield y su clima perfecto, pudieron evitar.

Con una lluvia así, se cancelaron todas las clases hasta nuevo aviso.

Y, Anticristo o no –ya no-, se topó con un buen ejemplo del _"Efecto Crowley"_ _–Algo así como una curva perfecta que bien lanzada te hace abanicar el bate provocando un strike, pero mal hecha, como esta vez, en el abaniqueo pega con la punta del bate y se te regresa como un golpe moral a tu hipotética entrepierna-._

* * *

Así que a casi dos semanas de lluvia torrencial llamarón a la puerta.

Adam los reconoció de inmediato y se extrañó de que su padre no.

Arthur, de hecho, y luego de intercambiar unas palabras con los forasteros, les dejó pasar, habló con Deirdre en susurros y luego ésta le mandó a llamar. Adam, escaleras arriba y desde el barandal, lo hubo visto todo.

Con facilidad se introdujeron a sí mismos como sus nuevos tutores.

—No puedes mover las estrellas sin más. —le espetó con voz siséate el hombre pelirrojo _-del que no podía recordar el nombre-_, apenas cruzaron la puerta de su habitación. Algo les habían hecho a sus padres si les dejaron ir tan lejos sin ninguna objeción.

—_Ejem_…Hola…Adam…— El otro _"Tutor"_ se sentó en su cama, dando palmaditas para que se sentara con él. Olvidado estaba que, al conocerse, en el cuerpo de mujer, le hubiese apuntado con una escopeta. —…Hola.

Le sonrió con una sonrisilla nerviosa y aristocrática, como la de esos personajes estirados de las caricaturas.

El demonio se sentó despatarrado al otro lado, dejando al niño en el medio.

—Hemos venido porque creemos que estás poniendo…bueno…—hizo una mueca de boca apretada, y con movimientos de su dedo de manera circular, dándole énfasis a sus palabras —…el mundo de cabeza…y ¡Ey! Nos costó mucho trabajo salvarlo.

Adam asintió.

Dog mirando a las criaturas celestes sentadas a cada lado de su amo y vale que él se había salvado del juicio por traición –_"Suficiente castigo"_—le hubo dicho Belcebú—. _"Con esa forma indigna, atrapado en esa horrible…tierra. Considérate desterrado"_, recordando las ultimas noticias que rodaban por el cielo y el averno. Y las noticias siempre vuelan cuando son malas. O cuando son chismes. Y los chismes en el infierno son poderosos. Devoró más de un alma condenada por el _"pecado de la lengua" _soñando con ponerse grande para servir al _Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo sin Fondo, Gran Bestia al que llaman Dragón, Príncipe de Este Mundo, Padre de las Mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las Tinieblas._ Y los chismes hablaban sobre agua bendita estrellándose contra el aparador de la sala de juicios y del demonio trascendiendo a no ser nada sino él. Inmune a la santidad como si la tomara como suya. También hablaban de un ángel entrando a una llamarada infernal que más que exterminarle, le curaron los reumas de un cuerpo indestructible.

¿Era en serio que ese par, sentados junto a su amo, balbuceando sin tener idea clara en la cabeza, eran tan poderosos como para alterar su propia naturaleza?

—¿Por qué piensan que fui yo?

El demonio chasqueó la lengua mientras el ángel dio un bufido exagerado. Perfectamente sincronizados.

—Bueno, no es como si aparte de tu madre, alguien más pudiera hacer algo como esto. Lo sé, ayudé en la creación de algunas _bloody_ constelaciones.

—Mi madre no podría hacer algo como eso. A duras penas puede decorar un pastel de manera decente —Aunque eso sí, nadie vencía a Deirdre con sus muffins de nutela con arándanos en las ventas de caridad.

El hombre regordete y rubio se estremeció tan fuerte, que hizo temblar la cama con el niño y el demonio en ella.

—_Ejem_…bueno…no es algo que debería decirte —inició Aziraphale, haciendo muecas como si tuviera un _tic_ en los labios. Jugaba con el anillo de oro en su meñique y le mandaba una mala mirada al demonio —Pues…_emmm_..veras. Si, tu madre terrenal es esa amable mujer…y pues, madre no es quien engendra, sino quien cría...

—Tsk. — dijo Crowley — Ángel…_Shut up_. —hizo un ademan con la mano uniendo el índice y pulgar acompañando una mueca de cerrar con firmeza la boca, siseo un _"Shhhh"_ alargado y movió su ademán de dedos apretados trazando una línea imaginara cerca de su cara, con una sonrisa forzada. —Mira. Niño. Eso, que como con Satán y el Señor Young… Te entregué en una canasta, la señora de abajo no es tu madre, al menos no la que te engendró ¿Quién podría ser la que te pari…_¡Ouch!_

Aziraphale frunció la nariz e hizo callar al demonio, quien se sobaba el pellizco en las costillas.

—Bueno…Adam. Como dice mi _"Buen amigo"_, así como con Satán y el Señor Young. Tienes también dos madres…_emmmm_—Se mostró incomodo, pero siguió. Su compañero se cruzó de brazos y le hizo una teatral seña girando exageradamente la mano y haciéndole una respetuosa inclinación con la mano para que continuara —…entonces eso. Tienes dos madres. Esa amable mujer que nos prepara té en la cocina…— sacudió la nariz como un ratón —… y la bueno…—Señaló con un dedo hacia arriba —_La Todopoderosa_.

Eso fue un trago amargo para el niño al que le llegó la noticia como si le dijeran que era adoptado _–que era básicamente lo dicho, entre líneas-. _La lluvia arreció de pronto, con truenos y centellas que iluminaron la ciudad.

El regordete ente celestial le dio un codazo al demonio, como si sólo Crowley hubiese hecho una imprudencia.

—No sé cómo lo he hecho —dijo al fin, con profunda tristeza.

—Tal vez podrías desear que todo vuelva a la normalidad, como la última vez. —Le consoló el ángel y antes de dormir, el niño así lo hizo.

Esa noche, Adam no pudo digerir las galletas y por la mañana, nada cambió.

* * *

Anathema bufó y a Adam le pareció el quejido más hermoso del mundo.

Afuera llovía a cantaros y todos estaban apiñados en la sala de la preciosa _Villa Jazmín_ con cuadernos, libros, lapiceras, tazas de té y Aziraphale enseñando a los cuatro niños matemáticas. Newton, en un taburete, escuchaba la clase fascinado.

El rubio caballero hablaba de matemáticas con una naturalidad como si conversara sobre como ha pasado un entretenido día en el tren, y eso a Adam le gustaba.

Un _Ding _rompió la atención de la clase y Anathema se levantó de su silla para ir al cuarto de servicio, tras de la cocina. El regordete tutor usó esa interrupción para que todos tomaran un descanso. Fue a la cocina, tras la muchacha y el anticristo fue a su vez tras él. Se mantuvo callado junto al marco de la entrada a la habitación, al final, pidiendo permiso, entró a servirse agua.

—Muchas gracias por permitirnos dar las tutorías aquí, _Señora Pulsifer_.

El fregadero miró a la muchacha junto a la lavadora. Ella hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia, intentando ocultar su molestia, sin embargo, susurró un _"Device"_ que aun si el ángel no escuchó, a él el sonido le llegó magnificado.

Y Adam, mirando a la bruja, se dio cuenta que ella sabía que toda esa parafernalia era necesaria.

Probablemente lo supo desde el día que tocaron a su puerta sosteniendo un paraguas lo suficientemente ancho para los dos, sin embargo, como le hubo contado Newt, parecía que repelían el viento y el agua, completamente secos.

El resto, para el joven Young, había sido una planeada cadena de coincidencias y consecuencias.

Con el agua cayendo a litros en una inacabable tormenta, no hubo casa en renta en todo el poblado, menos todavía cerca del supuesto _Príncipe del Pozo sin Fondo_. Y dado que la casa de la _"quesque"_ ocultista estaba a mitad de la calle donde vivía el joven Young, era el lugar perfecto para las _tutorías_. Puntos extras que enterados ellos de los _no eventos del Armagedón y el anticristo,_ podían hacer y deshacer fuera de miradas indiscretas y constantes borraduras de mentes que podían dejar a uno, como mínimo, tarado.

Problema aparte mantener las apariencias y albergar a la pandilla del _Adversario_, dando tutorías verdaderas para que luego no dijeran que lo suyo fuera farsa. Matemáticas por la mañana, intentar instruir en las artes demoniacas, cuales pudieran ser, por la tarde. Una decepción porque de esto no había avances. A varios días de tutorías y el _Heredero del Averno _seguía atascado en la materia de "_Chasquidos I". _Necesitaban hacer las cosas con cuidado para no empeorar la situación.

Anathema cambió el rumbo de la conversación, y sólo pudo captar el murmullo de la bruja maldiciendo porque la lavadora siempre se comía unos calcetines del par de los del _no ingeniero en sistemas._

Unas horas después, con su acento latino y hablando en español, la bruja le contó a su madre al teléfono como días atrás, de su cabello salieron arañas pequeñitas el mismo día en que comenzaron las tormentas. Y él, que un año atrás del español solo sabía la palabra _"Olé"_, cachó la conversación dudando que realmente hubiera sido en otro idioma.

Sin embargo, fueron nítidas las palabras de Anathema sobre la telaraña negra rodeando su cabeza y del montón de arañas en la almohada. Jamás culpó al niño, pero éste se sintió culpable.

* * *

Adam miró, una mañana, el telescopio que uno de los tutores había traído.

—Lo había dejado en Londres —. Le dijo a Deirdre —. Espero no le inoportune que quiera darle clases de astronomía a los muchachos.

Ella negó, sirviéndole otra taza de té. Y luego dejó una bandeja de galletas caseras con una capa oscura y calcinada en la coraza. Por mera cortesía el ángel cogió una y se la comió con su té. Y por la cortesía se comió diez más, hasta acabarse la bandeja y hacer traer otra.

En espera a que disminuyera un poco la lluvia para regresar con el chico a _Villa Jazmín_, se instalaron en el cuarto del muchacho. Apiñados en la pequeña habitación llena de cosas, el caballero de melena rubia admiró su colección de piedras. Grandes, pequeñas, redondas y planas. El anticristo esperó a que tomara el _coprolito _que le hubo regalado Newt para soltar sabiondo que lo que tenía en las manos, era excremento de dinosaurio fosilizado. El hombre, fuera de soltarlo asqueado como hicieron todos a los que alguna vez les hizo la broma, miró maravillado la piedra.

—¡Qué broma tan sublime! —Alabó, pero incluso Adam sabía que su broma había sido boba. Supo que el elogio no era para él cuando el ángel soltó realmente admirado —¡Incluso se tomó la molestia de crear falsas heces y dejarlas fosilizar!

El pelirrojo y larguirucho sujeto bufó, encogido de brazos, mirando sus figuras de acción y los muñecos que él mismo había hecho.

—Me repugna la cantidad de detalles que usa para sus bromas…ha llevado eso de los dinosaurios demasiado lejos. —Dijo, y se detuvo a admirar con más detalle la nave espacial de cartón, dejando de lado una pila de hojas donde escribía su segundo libro. Sin embargo, el otro tutor no lo hizo. En cambio, tomó las hojas dejando marcas terrosas de dedos sucios por el polvo de excremento de dinosaurio. Y fosilizado o no, no paraba de ser mierda.

Se indignó un rato hasta que el hombre terminó de leerlo, muy a pesar de su horrible y casi inentendible letra.

—¡Interesante historia la que tienes aquí! —le alabó, sentándose en la cama —. Tiene un atrayente argumento y un buen desarrollo de la heroína. Hay cosas que pulir, pero son mínimas. — Adam sólo le creyó porque se veía que sabía del tema. — Aunque se siente extraño que no tenga un nombre ¿Aún no sabes cómo llamarla?

El chiquillo negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, la descripción había sido detallada. Agradeció la inocencia del hombre como para darse cuenta de a quien describía. Esperó que el tutor no hiciera más preguntas, y por suerte así pasó. La lluvia aligeró y pudieron marcharse directo a _Villa Jazmín_.

* * *

Instalaban el telescopio en lo que se suponía era el estudio de Newton, pero parecía más el taller de Anathema y, mientras los adultos direccionaban el telescopio en la ventana, Adam aprovechó para curiosear por la segunda planta.

Para él —Y para _The Them_ en general— esa parte de la casa era nueva, acostumbrados a no pasar de la sala y cuando muy lejos, la cocina.

Pepper fue la primera en abrir la puerta que todos querían investigar, dejando ver la habitación de la pareja. El anticristo retuvo la respiración, mirando los pizarrones con chinchetas donde curiosas litografías eran exhibidas, el cesto de ropa sucia donde un vestido pesado estaba enredado con una anticuada camisa de caballero de color azul y una cama de herrería era la principal atracción. Cuando Brian se arrojó de nalgas, los resortes del colchón sonaron ruidosamente.

—Que cama más horrenda. —comentó, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso del codo.

—A lo mejor viene con la casa —dijo Pepper, a lo que Wensleydale contestó:

—Podría cambiar la cama y pedir que se le rembolse a cuenta de renta.

El sonido de los resortes alertó a la inquilina, quien se apareció por el marco de la puerta y todos salieron educadamente admitiendo interiormente haber sido mal educados.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, Adam vio, casi sin querer, un camisón de encaje anticuado y transparente.

A segundo plano pasó el pensamiento que, siendo una casa rentada, la estadounidense algún día tendría que entregarla e irse.

* * *

Fue casi cosa de magia que los padres de todos les dejaran pasar la noche en la casilla rentada de la norteamericana y su novio. _Un milagro_, más bien. Pero nadie se molestó en objetar. Bien podrían llamar a la razón y sus padres recapacitarían sobre esa locura.

Esa noche se despejó un poco el cielo, aunque nunca dejó de llover. Se turnaron para mirar por el telescopio y Anathema les habló de la adivinación de las estrellas, qué, por demás está decir, no eran las mismas desde hace un tiempo.

—Interesantes, mis huevos — Crowley siseó por lo bajo, a lo que el ángel le mandó a callar. —¿Qué? Ya están mayores. Una grosería o dos van a estropearles lo tímpanos.

El tutor —el que si se dedicaba a darles tutorías —giró los ojos he hizo una mueca caricaturesca como si todo lo que estaba pasando le fuera insufrible.

—De cualquier forma, es hora de que todos ustedes se vayan a dormir.

Hubo un quejido general en el que hasta el demonio participó. Anathema se llevó con ella a Pepper a la habitación principal, mientras Newt y los chicos tendían colchonetas en suelo del estudio y se acostaron a dormir.

No fue sino pasada la media noche que Adam se levantó por agua. Caminó con cuidado hasta la cocina, intentando no levantar a nadie, mandando a callar a perro cuando éste estuvo a nada de ladrar.

Desde la sala miró la luz en la cocina. Cuando se acercó, escuchó a Aziraphale y Anathema conversando en el desayunador, tomando chocolate caliente.

—¡Oh! ¡Adam! Me has asustando. —Se sobresaltó calmadamente la muchacha. —¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres chocolate?

Se levantó de la mesa y puso la tetera al fuego. El anticristo agradeció y se sentó con ellos. En el medio de la mesa, el hombre revisaba unos papeles que se veían complicados. Adam los miró con detenimiento.

—Todo parece en orden — comentó él librero, extendiéndole los documentos a Anathema, quien los miró y sin cuestionar, firmó en cada hoja al costado y donde dijera su nombre. Llevaba el camisón de tela casi traslucida sobre un fondo blanco, un poco corto.

Para evitar ponerse colorado, el niño miró con más los papeles intentando distraer un poco el pensamiento, interesado en conocer la firma de la bruja.

Cuando la tetera silbó, la ocultista se levantó a prepararle su chocolate y le dejó al perro en el piso su sándwich del medio día sin saber que eso ofendió muchísimo al animal, quien, de todas formas, se lo comió porque desperdiciar el _Roast Beef _era un pecado penado en el infierno. Y si no lo era, debería serlo.

Adam agradeció cuando Anathema le puso su taza frente a él y se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el niño, luego del soplar y dar el primer sorbo.

—Es un contrato de compra-venta — le sonrió la muchacha, con esos dientes grandes y esas pecas salpicadas en su rostro —. He decidido comprar _Villa Jazmín._

—¡Eso es genial! —Se alegró el niño —¡Eso significa que seremos vecinos por más tiempo!

Y Aziraphale, que desde que llegó al Tadfild sintió un inmenso cariño latiendo por el pueblo, pudo detectar una diferente clase de amor en ese momento.

Adam no lo notó, pero las conjeturas del ángel comenzaban a cuadrar.

* * *

Quien se dio cuenta del ultimo misterio, no fue otro sino Newton a la mañana siguiente.

Miraba las anotaciones de la noche estudiando las estrellas, junto con los niños, cuando empató los apuntes de Adam con un recorte en el periódico y la foto de Anathema que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta como amuleto de la buena suerte.

Fue sin querer.

Vinculaban las estrellas de esta nueva constelación y el patrón le sonó familiar. Muy familiar porque, cursi como era, solía besarle las pecas y lunares en su cara luego de hacerle el amor o bien, trazarle una línea con el dedo, poniéndole nombres como si fueran cuerpos celestes. En otras palabras: se las sabía de memoria.

Por ello, mientras desayunaban todos, se alejó con el dueño de la librería a platicar en solitario.

Adam no escuchó nada de la conversación, pero las cosas no le dieron exactamente buena espina.

Y tenía razón, porque al regresar a casa, los tutores se encerraron con él en su habitación e intentaron tener la plática de las flores y las abejas.

—Veras, _ejem…_lo que pasa es que, bueno. — Se aflojó el cuello como si estuviera duramente apretada y le dificultara respirar. —Eres un joven adolecente. Y pronto estarás interesado en cosas en que antes…antes no estabas interesado.

Cuando el niño arqueó una ceja, el demonio metió de su cosecha.

—Que querrás mojar el palo — agregó.

—¡Crowley! Eso ha estado fuera de lugar, _querido._

El pelirrojo se quitó los lentes, dejando ver su mirada amarilla, le lanzó un vaho a los oscuros cristales, y los limpió con la esquina de su saco.

—Las cosas como son, _Ángel._

El rubio hizo una mueca torcida de disgusto, y después se dirigió al anticristo.

—Creemos que …_em_…de alguna manera, tu gusto por la _Señora_ _Pulsifer_ te ha llevado hacer…_em_…de manera consciente o inconsciente, a formar la nueva constelación. Y conocer el génesis puede ayudar a encontrar la resolución del problema.

—Te gustó la riquilla, así que tonto no eres.

—¡Crowley! —el demonio se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie se compra una casa al otro lado del mundo y con tanta rapidez si no es rico y tiene… —Con una mano hizo una seña frotando rápido todos los dedos con el pulgar, como un proxeneta setentero —…solvencia para sobornos.

El ángel rodó los ojos culpándose a sí mismo por irse de boca y contarle que esa madrugada había ayudado a la _Señora Pulsifer_ a revisar el contrato de compra-venta que debía mandarle al propietario de _Villa Jazmín_.

Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una mueca fruncida, barriendo rápidamente con la mirada a su larguirucho acompañante.

—Lo importante aquí, Adam, _querido_, —le miró directa y profundamente a los ojos, recio — …es que debemos ir reparando todo lo ocurrido ¡El cielo nos va a caer encima! ¡Debes olvidar lo que sientes por la _Señera Pulsifer _y devolver a su lugar esas estrellas!

Adam se sintió profundamente confundido y atacado, porque, en algún punto de la petición, le hubo agarrado de los hombros y enterrado los dedos.

Dog comenzó a ladrar y todo se puso muy tenso, como esas escenas de película de acción en donde todos sacan un arma.

Crowley salvó la situación calmando los ánimos con un siseo e imitando aspiraciones y exhalaciones invitando a Aziraphale a que respirara, metafóricamente hablando. Y mientras le indicaba al ángel a que se calmara, desenganchaba los dedos de uno a uno hasta quedarse tomándole de la mano con un cínico cariño.

—¿Anathema? ¿Estrellas? No sé de qué están hablando.

Y antes de que al ángel volviera a exaltarse, el demonio lo "_Shisheó" _murmurando un: _"Yo me encargo"_, apretándole la mano.

—No hay que tener más de dos neuronas para darse cuenta que la única criatura capaz de mover así el cielo, la tierra y la realidad, eres tú…—Soltó la mano del regordete librero. —Destruir el universo para ti es como revolver un hormiguero con el dedo. Pero eso ya lo habíamos discutido.

Los hermosos ojos claros del niño le miraron más confundidos que antes. El demonio giró los ojos.

—La jodida constelación que recién apareció, tiene la misma forma de las pecas de la _brujilla mexicana_.

—Latina. —Corrigió Aziraphale.

—Latina —Ratificó Crowley.

—Adam, _querido_, moviste los astros. Eso alteró varios factores en la tierra. ¡La estás destruyendo con un cambio climático! —nuevamente el ángel se abalanzó hacia él, detenido con un gesto severo de Crowley.

El anticristo fingió demencia. Entendiendo la mitad de lo que el sulfurado demonio insinuaba.

Crowley, viendo que el chiquillo parecía no captarlo por completo, le soltó la humillante conclusión.

—Que el que te guste la _ecocegatona _de alguna forma hizo que cambiaras algunas estrellas de lugar para colocarlas en un _jodido_ _timbiriche _con el orden de las pecas de su _jodida_ cara.

—Ella no me gusta.

—¡Ja! —Tan cínica fue su risa que el chico pudo verle los colmillos —. Justo como lo dijo el _suricato nerd. _Nadie se toma la molestia de crear toda una constelación con algo relacionado a alguien que le da igual.

Adam, que ya era de por sí de tez clara, palideció hasta quedar un tono más abajo.

—¿Newt?

—¿Acaso hay algún otro _suricato nerd_ a la redonda? —sonrió para agregar —. Además de ese completo _cliché_ de aburrido niño de pueblo que terminará siendo contador.

—El _Señor Pulsifer_ fue quien me lo dijo. Sin él, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta.

Los pies del anticristo se sintieron entonces pesados. Más que el doloso pesar de saberse el destructor del mundo _–otra vez-_ sintió esa culpa que no cabe en los cínicos. Y, como humano, priorizó sobre de todo: Podría caerse el mundo, literalmente a pedazos, y el anticristo prefería pensar en esos ojos avellanas, esa dentadura de perlas grandes, esas gafas de moldura anticuada y ese golpe en la lealtad con el novio de su _amada._

¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Newton a la cara?

* * *

Pronto tuvo que responder a su pregunta cuando esa misma tarde, Adam se sentó en la parte trasera de su casa, y se topó con el Soldado Pulsifer. El hombre llegó por su propio pie para poder hablar con él.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y luego Newton le miró. Meció sus larguiruchos brazos y despegó un par de milímetros los talones del pavimento, apoyándose en sus puntas.

—Ey.

—Ey. —le regresó Adam. Dog echado a sus pies.

Pulsifer le sonrió de medio lado como si le estiraran la comisura con un jalón de hilo.

Se sentó a la derecha del niño.

Alto como era, y con la pequeña altura del escalón, tuvo que arquear la espalda y todavía sus rosillas estaban paralelas con su cara. Apretó los labios, apoyó las manos en sus largas piernas. Cerró los muslos, chocando sus nudosas rodillas entre sí un par de veces. Adam le miró a los ojos y compartieron un instante en el universo cuando sus pupilas conectaron.

Newton desvió la mirada. Se preguntó si mirar la profundidad en los ojos de Adam era como internarse en la complicada cosmovisión con la que Dios veía el infinito.

—Pues…veras…—comenzó, pero se interrumpió con el aporreo de una lámina de cartón rígido, probablemente del techo de algún invernadero casero del vecindario, que giraba con el viento y la lluvia, alejándose calle abajo—…así que ¿Te gusta mi Anathema?

Adam enrojeció de inmediato. Balbuceó sin decir nada, y luego agachó la cabeza. El perro infernal le tocó el pie con una pata como apoyo emocional de momento.

—Si.

Newton murmuró un _"oh"_ incomodo. Tamborileó sus rodillas con los dedos.

—¿No te molesta? Me gusta tu novia.

El _cazabrujas_ volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

—Bueno…—comenzó —¿Cómo podría culparte? Ella es genial. —Adam se destanteó. No es la reacción que uno se espera cuando se le confiesa a alguien que se está enamorado de su novia. —Es inteligente y muy valiente.

El anitcristo asintió. Entonces agregó.

—Es amable e interesante. Es divertida.

Sentado a su lado, Newton asintió con la cabeza.

—Concuerdo. Es increíble. Tienes buen gusto.

Un silencio extraño los envolvió. No era incomodo, pero había algo en ese sonido de fondo lleno de torrencial lluvia -en un diluvio que era posible porque Dios había prometido no volver a inundar el mundo, pero nunca dijo nada del anticristo-, que le daba complicidad a estar sentados ahí, mojándose los pies. Newton se estremeció al sentir sus calcetines disparejos humedeciéndose dentro de los tenis, agradeciendo el gesto de Anathema al cocer el dedo gordo del izquierdo cuando pudo salvarlo de la lavadora. Su calcetín disparejo favorito de aliens –_como esos aliens que le entrevistaron un par de meses atrás, el mismo día que conoció a Anathema_-.

El niño se sintió más ligero. La culpa drenándose lentamente fuera de su cuerpo. Y entonces el cielo clareó un poco. La lluvia, incluso, se hizo más ligera.

—Mis tutores dicen que hice una nueva constelación con el orden de las pecas de Anathema. No fue mi intención pero la hice.

Newton asintió varias veces con un movimiento exagerado de cabeza, meciéndose hacia adelante cuanto más miraba a Adam.

—Es…lindo. Seguro que ningún regalo que le dé se va a comparar a eso…pero… Adam… ¿Crees en Dios? —El niño arqueó la ceja. — Digo…claro que crees en Dios porque eres…bueno, el anticristo.

—Sí, y es mi madre.

El caza brujas le llegó eso de sorpresa, como un venado en carretera.

—¿Tú qué?

—El señor Aziraphale me lo dijo. Que es mi mamá.

Pulsifer ya no supo qué pensar. Asintió con la cabeza. Encogió un poco los hombros, los giró de uno en uno, y moviendo el cuello se tronó las vértebras de hasta arriba. Tragó saliva.

—Pues…tú mamá…bueno, esa mamá — agregó, _-…y la suya, y la de todos…porque, todos son hijos de Dios…y como todo esto del fin del mundo había sido muy literal…mejor era apegarse a la línea-_ —…esa madre que tienes…es una excelente física y matemática, debo decirte.

Adam arqueó la ceja, Dog, inquisidoramente, también. Los dos atentos a Newton.

—Es decir…sé que todo lo de hoy es la ciencia. Y es extraño, porque hace unos cuantos meses yo no creía en.…pues Dios. Entonces…me doy cuenta de que existe Dios. _Y_ —enfatizó esa _"y"_ —, la ciencia.

El niño le miró interesado y en silencio.

—Es decir…lo leí hace tiempo en una revista… pero… ¿Conoces el _Principio Antrópico_? — Tanto el niño como el perro negaron con la cabeza —. Dice algo así como que…bueno, el universo es muy basto y estamos vivos…y eso es porque dependemos de muchos…—se lamió los labios, buscando la manera de simplificárselo a un niño —…factores. La gravedad, la masa de los protones en comparación de los electrones— cerró los ojos y tronó los dedos para ayudarse a recordar —, las propiedades del agua para la vida, el magnetismo de la tierra, el lugar en donde estamos en el sistema solar y la galaxia…— volteó hacia el niño y se dio cuenta de que tenía toda su atención. El perro también le miraba con curiosidad —…de haber sido, aunque por muy mínimo diferentes…pues…no estaríamos aquí. Una variación mínima en la gravedad, la masa equivoca en la materia, una molécula más en el agua que pudiera hacerla impotable. Con todas esas constantes que marcan el universo, con toda esa posibilidad de variar todos los factores necesarios para la vida ¿por qué todo queda dentro de un rango de valores extremadamente estrecho que se necesita para la sustentabilidad de vida? El hecho mismo de estar vivos para dudar de la presencia de Dios, es ya una prueba de su existencia.

—¿Te refieres a que hay muchas coincidencias creando el universo?

—Me refiero que el universo parece hecho a mano…Y ¿Quién sabe? —le miró. Adam era una muestra fehaciente de lo inverosímil que era la existencia —. Tal vez lo fue. Hay matemáticos que ven matemáticas en la naturaleza…Yo aún no estoy lo suficientemente loco para mirar números en las flores —. Se río. Adam río de vuelta. Un chiste tonto y malo del que sólo podría reírse un niño.

—Dios es una maestra de los números. —puntualizó. —Por eso…—ahora que el niño se había relajado, continuó acercándose a él de manera espiritual. La lluvia aún seguía, pero la luna ahora se veía. — Por eso, Adam…habría que…quitar esas estrellas.

—Pero —protestó el anticristo — son como las pecas de Anathema.

Newton volvió a asentir.

—Si…pero nos están destruyendo... el universo está equilibrado y esto solo está…colapsando todo. No de la manera que uno pensaría…sinceramente era para que un meteorito hubiera caído…o hubiéramos colisionado con otro planeta…pero ¡Hey! No me quejo.

Adam soltó una risa corta como una silaba.

—Pero no sé cómo lo hice…tampoco sé devolverlo.

El hombre suspiró.

—Ya encontraremos una manera —le animó Newton. Los tutores del niño les miraban desde la ventana de la habitación del anticristo.

Le abrazó con un solo brazo, reconformándole de la culpa. Entonces agregó:

—No me molesta que te guste Anathema. Ella es genial. Y si te sirve de algo, tú le has hecho un regalo mucho mejor del que ni yo ni nadie más podría darle. Hiciste una constelación para ella.

Adam se sonrojó un poco, aún extrañado de la naturalidad con la que el novio de su primer amor le alentaba a seguir con ese flechazo preadolescente, no obstante, se sentía agradecido.

Newton se separó del abrazo fraternal. Las luces del pórtico prendiéndose y apagándose. El hombre pelirrojo mirándoles ahora desde la ventana de la puerta de la cocina, apretando constantemente el interruptor. Miró su reloj.

—Debo irme.

El niño asintió. Le miró irse despidiéndole con la mano. Dog lo vio con respeto por primera vez.

—¡Por cierto! —le gritó — ¡Gracias por hacer cómodo el colchón de la cama!

Cuando Adam entró, riendo, Deirdre, su verdadera madre, le esperaba con un baño caliente preparado y agua hirviendo para té.

* * *

El milagro surgió por la noche. Las estrellas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Una a una dejaban de parecerse a la cara salpicada de pecas de Anathema, y tomaba más la forma de una estela de asteroides diminutos que quedaban como polvo que vuela a contra luz una habitación recién limpiada.

Los ríos volvieron a su cauce, las mareas a su oleaje habitual y las inundaciones se evaporaron como por arte divino. Y como la última vez, las vidas y pérdidas materiales fueron reparadas.

Sin consecuencias, como siempre que se traba del bueno de Adam.

En los periódicos el fenómeno pasó por una alucinación colectiva, nuevamente, producto del _fenshuei_ y la alineación de planetas, conjunto a una luna roja y a la radiación de un cometa que pasó por ahí.

Pasadas las lluvias volvió a la escuela, pero sus tutores se quedaron un rato más en la una casona _Villa Jazmín_.

Adam jamás lo superó. Anathema siempre le pareció una chica bonita. Con unas pecas hermosas y unos hombros saltarines que se sacudían con su risa de manera encantadora, pero descubrió que había más gente genial en el mundo que valía la pena conocer. Newton, por ejemplo, se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Habría muchas más pecas en su vida, pero, como promesa de no más diluvios, el hizo el pacto consigo mismo de que no habría más constelaciones…literalmente hablando.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Esto comenzó como algo corto, de quinientas palabras, y terminé poniendo unas cinco mil en medio para justificar todo el punto. Hago la aclaración que este trabajo tiene base tanto en la serie como en el libro.

El escrito tuvo otro nombre que me gustaba más, pero era un spoiler super largo, así que de llamarse: _"De __C__6__H__3__(OH)__2__-CH__2__-CH__2__-NH__2, __el Principio Antrópico o la vez en las que las pecas de Anathema casi destruyeron el mundo_", quedó como el presente título. Muy pretencioso, lo sé.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer el fic. Ahora, unas cuantas explicaciones:

**_C6H3(OH)2-CH2-CH2-NH2 _****: **Es la formula semidesarrollada de la dopamina, quien es la encargada de manejar las funsiones cerebrales que nos hacen sentir enamorados. La dopamina es también una neurohormona liberada por el hipotálamo, cuya función es nivelar los cambios de temperatura corporal, la agresividad y el apareamiento, entre otras cosas. Gracias a la dopamina es por lo que podemos sentirnos "enamorados".

_**Coprolito: **_Literalmente es mierda de dinosaurio fosilizada. Una vez encontré de ellos en una joyería.

_**Principio Antrópico:**_Es la ley de la Existencia Humana, refiriéndose a que la vida en el planeta está condicionada a parámetros universales y cósmicos. La acertada matemática que rige los valores para propiciar la existencia. Si incluso una sola variable estuviera mal, la vida sería imposible. Nuestro lugar en el sistema solar y en general en el universo, la gravedad, la cantidad de gases y su combinación acertada para crear la atmosfera, la cantidad, tamaño y carga de los electrones en comparación de los protones y muchísimas variables más. Por años este principio hizo a científicos y filósofos discutir la posibilidad de que todo esto no se ha encajado perfectamente por casualidad, sino que hay un Dios que diseñó cuidadosamente el universo para proveernos de todos los factores que necesitamos para existir.

_**Aziraphale y las matemáticas: **_Es bien sabido que Aziraphale es un excelente matemático. El libro te cuenta de que Aziraphale era muy inteligente. Y que, aunque la inteligencia angelical no es especialmente más elevada que la humana, es mucho más amplia y gozaba con el beneficio de la experiencia. Tan perfecta era su contabilidad, que las autoridades tributarias le tenían bien puesto el ojo encima. Los garabateos que hacía, a veces sólo podrían ser entendidos por solo otras ocho personas en todo el mundo, dos de ellas Premio Nobel. Durante toda la historia, Aziraphale fue resolviendo todos los inconvenientes para encontrar a Adam. Yo baso su habilidad con los números, al principio antrópico, tan apegado a las matemáticas exactas y estoy casi segura de que Neil Gaiman también.

_**Newton Pulsifer: **_Afortunadamente el fandom le tiene cariño y le da el respeto que merece. Es un personaje que bien usado, es muy fuerte, pues a pesar de sus más que obvia mala suerte, sabe sobrellevar su maldición. En el libro su personalidad tira a ser más limitada, pues detallan más al personaje. Es muy inteligente: Imposibilitado a usar computadoras, hace los cálculos de manera manual. Descubre, sólo leyendo periódicos, la sospechosa coincidencia de que en un pueblo random de Inglaterra, ha tenido un excelente clima por una racha de once años. Estaba por comenzar una plática sobre _"El aprovechamiento humano del átomo…" _Forma elegante de decir Energía Nuclear. Descifra un par de profecías de Agnes y propone a Anathema, ante su desesperación, qué, si las profecías son cien por ciento acertadas, cualquier tarjeta que tomen, será la acertada. Detuvo la catástrofe bélica utilizando la mala suerte como aliada, volteándola a favor. Adam detuvo a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, pero Newton detuvo la destrucción del planeta evitando la tercera guerra mundial.

_**Dios y Satán: **_Que Dios y Satán sean los padres _"Biológicos"_ es un Head Canon que manejo y sostengo en un fic anterior. Podría decirse que esta es la secuela de: _**"Cuando Dios habla, su eco hace lluvia".**_

_**Portada: **_La portada fue hecha por _**RomyKnight**_. Pueden encontrarla así en todas las redes sociales. Es un trabajo. Me encapriche con que las portadas parecerán libros vintage. Ella me vio desesperada y me ayudó. Todas las portadas de Good Omens llevaran la misma línea. Es un trabajo arduo. Siempre nos sentamos y discutimos la mejor manera de transmitir desde la portada. Explico esto porque esta vez la ilustración es como la de un libro dirigido al preadolescente aventurero, desde las letras, hasta el fondo. Incluso las estrellas y planetas tienen un dato curioso: Están empatadas con las pecas y lunares de Adria Arjona.

Si mal no recuerdo, son todas las explicaciones que quería dar.

Agradezco su lectura y agradeceré infinitamente también saber qué piensan de la historia, su les ha gustado o si, por el contrario, no ha sido lo que esperaban.


End file.
